703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream A Little Dream/Plot
Charlie opened the school door and headed to his locker. Ever since he found on his parents got back together on Christmas, he just felt angry and confused. He didn’t understand how his dad could be with his mom and she did nothing but break up their family and betray their trust. He opened his locker and pondered these thoughts. Charlie closed his locker to see Zak waiting on the other side. Zak gave Charlie a huge hug but he got little in return which worried Zak. When he asked Charlie what was wrong, Charlie shrugged him off, told him nothing was wrong and headed to class. Zak was hurt but chose to let it go in an effort to not make Charlie mad. Austin and Hannah walked out of their Pre-Calc class with their heads spinning. They knew they needed a tutor because they understood nothing they learned on the first day already. Hannah was getting worried that her grades would never recover after everything that had happened last semester with her barely squeezing by with Cs the previous semester. Austin told her that she worried too much and she’d be fine. Hannah hugged Austin & then ran off to the bathroom. She called her mom to check on her. Ever since Drew cast the spell on her mom and it landed her in the hospital, Hannah was constantly worried about her. Her mom told her that she was fine and that Hannah needed to focus on her classes and not so much on her because she was perfectly fine. Hannah shook off the doubts she had and decided to listen to her Mom, even though she was still a tad bit worried. Austin gets a study group together after school and invites Hannah. Hannah waved to Austin as she sat down next to him. Little did she know that Austin was just as worried as she was about grades as she was. Austin had been thinking for a while, after the battle with Drew, how much being an Elemental changed his life and how it affected everything all the way down to his grades in school and his relationship with his family, which was beginning to become strained. He couldn’t exactly tell them that he was a warrior that saves the world on a regular basis but he felt bad not saying anything and letting his family’s mind go crazy with theories. He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on his pre-calc homework to distract himself. Zak caught Charlie after school & asked him what his deal was. Charlie looked at him & sighed. He finally spilled his guts and told him out he was feeling about his mom being back in life and when she cheated on his dad, it wasn’t a betrayal to just his dad, it was a blow to him as well. Charlie told Zak he thought time would heal the wounds but it didn’t seem to be working as he still held ill feelings against his mother & he was confused on why he felt that way exactly when he wasn’t the one who was cheated on. Charlie had started crying in the middle of telling Zak how he felt and Zak hugged him. He felt bad for Charlie knowing he really couldn’t do anything to help him at all but he told Charlie to always talk to him if he needed to talk. The two shared a kiss and then went their separate ways home. Alissa came home from volleyball practice and took a shower. She got into some sweats and laid down. She thought to herself that she wouldn’t fall into a deep sleep, but just a quick nap before eating dinner and getting her homework done. Sleep fell upon Alissa quickly and she started to have a strange dream. In the dream, Alissa was surrounded by complete darkness. She ran forward not really knowing where to go until she saw her friends and fellow Elementals: Austin, Hannah, Charlie and Zak, standing still as if they were statues. She then heard a deep booming voice saying this phrase: “The Silence is coming to end it all.” Next thing Alissa knew, her friends were being disintegrated one by one. Alissa dropped to her knees as she watched her friends die and she screamed. Alissa woke up with a jolt in a cold sweat. The dream scared her because it felt like it could be real. She felt her chest and how hard her heart was beating. Her instincts told her that something big was coming and that it was potentially world ending. The thought of that scared Alissa and she knew that the world was in bigger danger than maybe the Elementals could handle.